


【青黑】2013聖誕賀

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OOC注意, 場景時間請無視, 很久沒寫這CP了（笑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: PTT絕愛版活動，詳情見圖→http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/a8658454gw1ebmu19ybnqj20zs3ane81.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

 

　　今天是與黑子哲也交往後第一次的聖誕節。雖然早已不是第一次一起渡過聖誕節（中學時在赤司的脅迫下，奇跡們在聖誕節時打了一天的球），但是對於青峰大輝來說，成為情侶、交換了愛的言語後，什麼都變得不一樣了。在黑子面前，他不由自主的感到緊張，手跟腳都不知道要怎樣擺才對，不敢直視他的眼睛，就像個害羞的少女一樣。

　　青峰大輝蹲在城凜高校的校門口前摀住自己的臉，對於自己的有色無膽敢到無比絕望。

 

　　「青峰君，你怎麼會在這裡？」一道熟悉的聲音從頭頂上傳來，青峰抬起頭從指縫間偷看。

　　『是阿哲。』青峰看著站在他面前如山一般偉岸的阿哲，他突然想起他從來沒以低角度看過他，向來都是他在追逐自己，脫離影子的身分、拚命地想要打敗他，為的只是想讓他再次體會到打球的快樂。

　　這嬌小的身軀究竟承受了多大的壓力呢。青峰他想他怎樣也無法償還黑子對他所做的一切，那就用一生去償還吧。

　　「青峰君，你…」黑子話還沒說完，青峰赫然站起來貼近他的臉，他忍不住急煞車，向後退去，接著青峰的臉上露出個惡作劇般的笑容。他牽起黑子的手握在手中，捏了兩下，不像桃井的手一樣柔柔軟軟的，而是關節突出的手指，帶著繭的手掌，但這是他──黑子哲也的手。青峰忍不住拉起他的手往上帶，親了一下。

　　黑子迅速地抽出自己的手，以手刀之姿往青峰頭上打去，掏出手帕擦拭自己的手，說：「 **還沒睡醒嗎？** 青峰君。」

　　「火神君，請你…」黑子回頭過去，想要尋找他現任的夥伴們，卻發現一個人也不在了，人們三三兩兩離去的校門口，看不見比一般人高壯上許多的他們。

　　找不到藉口可以甩開青峰，黑子也只能跟著他走。

　　更重要的是，他並不想甩開他。

 

　　「學長，放他們兩個離去真的可以嗎？黑子不會有問題的嗎？」躲在一旁觀看的火神擔心地想衝出去拉住黑子。

　　「 **你這個渾蛋** 是保護欲過度的老爸嗎？」日向指使其他學弟困住火神，「黑子不會有問題的。」他推了 **推眼鏡** 。

 

　　(◣言◢)❤ (ㅎ.ㅎ)

 

　　黑子一路跟在青峰後來走著，不知不覺他們走到了一道長階梯之前，黑子看著這熟悉的畫面，腦中隱約浮現女孩子們聊天的話題，他伸手 **把頭髮勾到耳後** ，臉上拉出一抹笑意。

　　『難得AHO君這次不AHO了嗎？』

 

　　「999階梯」一個在女孩圈中著名的景點。數百年前建造的小廟，黑子並不清楚其中拜的神是誰，從女孩的對話中得知是掌管感情的神祇，只要兩人一起走過這 **999** **階的階梯** 一同在神前祈願，就能長長久久地在一起。黑子沒想過內心纖細的的青峰君竟然也會相信這個迷信。

　　這個地點著名，卻因為階梯數實在太多，人倒是不多。九九九的意思不代表是真的有九百九十九階，只是取其「多」的意思，實際上只有四、五百階。

　　他看著一路蜿蜒向上的階梯，連接著天空，像是通往天上的通到，一走就會走上天去，在神的見證之下，定下一生的約定。

　　「我，黑子哲也。」

　　「我，青峰大輝。」

　　「「願意與其共度一生。」」

　　黑子摸上自己發燙的臉，腦中胡思亂想起來反而讓自己害羞了。

 

　　他開口叫住青峰。

　　青峰露出個疑惑的表情看向他。

　　「青峰君，我們要走上這階梯嗎？」

　　「是啊。」一副你有什麼意見就說吧。

　　「恕我無法與你一起行動，剛結束完籃球隊的訓練，我已經快癱了…」話還沒說完的黑子忽然就向前撲去，青峰趕緊向前一站，讓黑子跌進自己的胸前，「所以我想，青峰君，請你一個人上去就好。」

　　「要走就一起走，沒有留你在這的道理，大不了我揹你上去。」說完，青峰正要解開制服上的袖扣，反被黑子的手按下。

　　「…青峰君，這可是你說的，那我們走吧。」黑子勾起嘴角，頭從青峰的胸前離開，牽起青峰的走往階梯走去。「如果我無法走完，就麻煩你揹我上去了。」

　　青峰覺得自己似乎答應了什麼可怕的要求。

 

　　走上階梯的兩人，掌心貼掌心， **十指交扣** 。

　　青峰感受兩人雙手互握對方手的冰涼，黑子則感覺到青峰手的溫熱。

　　兩人從接觸點交換彼此的體溫，一同走上了頂點。

　　近五百階的階梯對擁有優異體力的青峰大輝來說，是不小的負擔，爬上最後一階他也忍不住用雙手撐住膝蓋，喘著氣，黑子哲也則是一上來就脫力倒在青峰懷中。

　　『上來前說要我揹他，真正來的時候卻怎樣也不肯依靠別人，這就是哲啊。』

 

　　「吶，青峰君你看。」

　　青峰抬起頭順著黑子手的方向看去，整個東京都落在眼底一覽無遺。大樓的點點的亮光閃爍在夜空之中，像是地上的繁星。

　　「哈啾！」響亮的噴嚏聲在安靜的空間下顯得特別大聲，黑子揉了揉鼻子。青峰則皺起眉頭，選了背風處，拎著黑子到椅子上坐下，他解開脖子上的 **藍色圍巾** ，反而套在黑子身上，說：「不要著涼了。」他拉開自己的書包取出帶點熱度的番薯，撕開包裝的紙，看到食物的瞬間，黑子才發覺自己已經餓了。

　　「吃啊。」黑子一直看著青峰的動作傻傻的發愣，也順從著他的意思，張口咬下眼前冒著白煙的番薯。咬下第一口時，青峰看著眼中發亮的黑子，露出滿意的笑容。

　　這間的 **烤番薯** 可是他吃了十多年覺得最好吃的一間呢。

　　在口中散開的甘藷甜味更加促發黑子的飢餓感，他一口接著一口的吃下，剩下一半，他遞給青峰，「青峰君還沒吃吧。」

　　「我不餓…」話說到一半，肚子響起的聲音卻先出賣了自己，青峰害羞地刮刮臉，說：「那就，一人一口吧。」

 

　　END.

　　　　　2013.12.21 01:35  思律

**Author's Note:**

> 很久沒寫青黑了，一寫就是這麼牙痛的甜膩wwwwww
> 
> 青黑醬要繼續快樂下去喔：）
> 
>  
> 
> 關鍵詞：
> 
> 場景(1)：999階的階梯
> 
> 食物(1)：烤番薯
> 
> 物品(1)：藍色圍巾
> 
> 動作(1)：推眼鏡、把頭勾到耳後、十指交扣
> 
> 台詞(2)：「你這個渾蛋」、「還沒睡醒嗎」


End file.
